


Secret

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sana, F/F, Fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im samo trash wbk, is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: Sana has a big secret and Momo thinks is cute
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 372





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote it

Momo almost feels like she’s dragging Sana to the door. Annoyed. She’ll have to kill a Nayeon for this later. Sana, who hasn’t stop giggling since they came out of the car, is wrapped around Momo. Last time Momo lets Sana go out with Nayeon.

“Momoringgg.” Sana giggles when she hiccups. Is cute...so maybe Momo won’t kill Nayeon just yet. Sana’s grip on Momo’s shoulder tightens, she can feel her breath, which smells nothing of alcohol against her ear. “I have a secret.”

“You do?” Momo entertains. Managing to put Sana against the wall. “Stay.” Sana giggles but nods, putting her hand against her her forehead before she salutes.

“Yes sir.” Momo shakes her head but quickly works on getting the door open before Sana does something.

“You’re so beautiful.” Sana speech is slow and her words slur but even so. Momo cheeks warm at the compliment. “I have a secret.” She repeats. Giggling now and momo would be lying if she wasn’t interested.

“Come on.” Momo makes her voice soft. Arm around her shoulder as Sana hums a unfamiliar song.

“I have a secret.” Sana’s rest her head on Momo’s shoulder. Giggling when Momo almost falls. “A big secret.”

“oh yeah? Going to share it.” They make it to the bedroom. Momo gently settling her down, smiling warmly watching Sana look around, making sure no one was in the room.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” Momo promised, kneeing down to remove Sana’s shoes.

“Is a really big one.”

“Well, are you going to share it.” Momo sets Sana’s shoes to the side. Making a mental note to clean the room up a bit. Cold hands brings Momo back, Sana holding her face, eyes glossy from drinking but they’re sincere and warm. Beautiful.

“I love you.” Sana speaks honesty. A few hiccups but she continues. “You’re my best friend and i know this can ruin things with your stupid wife.” Momo couldn’t stop her laugh. 

“What’s so funny? I’m confessing hereee.”She whines, letting Momo go and crossing her arms angrily.

“You don’t like my wife?” Momo entertains.

“No! You can do soooo much better.”

“Like you?”

“Yes! I know you more than anyone else in this planet. Your wife, who isn’t even pretty may I add, doesn’t know you, not like i do.” Momo stands watching Sana try to remove her pants. Failing every time. 

“Let me help.”

“I don’t think your wife will like that.” Sana giggles but doesn’t stop Momo.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” 

“Momoringgg, I’m serious. Be with me. I can help with the divorce, i know a lawyer.” Momo shakes her head. Cute. How can sana be so cute even while she’s drunk. Momo unbuttons Sana’s jeans, slowly removing them while Sana continues. “We will be such a power couple. You deserve someone who’ll love you unconditionally.”

Momo manages to take Sana’s jeans off, folding them neatly and setting it to the side. Sana, who now has a pout on her face stares at Momo. Her blinks are slow, she clearly sleepy.

“You aren’t listening to me.”

“I am...just thinking.” Momo smiles when Sana does.

“Is that a yes! wait...” Sana makes herself stand up, laughing when she stumbles but Momo is there to catch her. Momo just watched as Sana, very slowly drops to one knee.

“Sana what-“

“Shhh...I’m proposing.” Sana forces her version to focus on Momo, who’s has a amusing look on her face. Taking Momo’s hand into her own, looking very serious. “Hirai Momo...i refuse to say that woman’s last name anyways, i will be the luckiest woman if you will be my wife. I know proposing in my underwear isn’t romantic but i can’t live without you. Be mine.” Sana’s blink again slow, her speech was cute but fill with slur words and hiccups.

“I’m a married woman.”

“I don’t care about her!”

“She’s very cute.” 

“I’m cuter!!” Momo helps Sana from the ground, back to the bed as she goes and search for a shirt.

“I love her very much and she loves me.”

“Yeah well, i can love you way more and i know is you love me more.” Sana states matter factly. Smiling when Momo comes back with a fresh shirt.

“Hands up.” 

“Momo, what would your wife say?” Sana teases but she puts her hands up. Momo removing her shirt quickly.

“Going to sleep with your bra on or-“

“Are you offering to remove it?” Sana has a smirk on now. “Want to see me naked? You know if you were my wife, you can see me naked it whenever.” Momo feels her face heat up at Sana’s words. Momo should hate the smug look on her face but she doesn’t. 

“So yes to the bra-“

“Nooo i want it off, is uncomfortable.” Sana whines and the pout is back. So momo doesn’t just that, quickly so Sana doesn’t have the time to tease her. Slipping her shirt over Sana’s head. Smiling when she lays back down and curling into a ball. 

“I’m serious Momo.” Sana voice thick with sleep now. “I want you to marry me, i really love you. Always did and always will.” Momo sits in the bed, petting Sana’s hair. Watching Sana move her head deeper into her head, searching for more of Momo’s touch. The room falls silent, only filled with Sana’s breathing as she drifts into sleep. Momo leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her head before whispering.

“I know, that’s why i married you, you idiot.”

Sana head is killing her. Groaning then the sun hits her eyes. Bringing a pillow over head to keep her in darkness and hopefully making the pounding in her head stop. Why did she even drink? She’s going to kill Nayeon.

“Finally up sleeping beauty?” The bed dips when Momo sits on it. Pulling the pillow away from Sana, laughing when she groans and mumbles. “How’s your headache?”

“I’m going to die.” Sana smiles when she feels Momo hand on her head.

“Maybe next time don’t drink so much.”

“‘Never again.” They know is a lie but Momo doesn’t bring it up. Nayeon has a way to make everyone and anyone drink. She very convincing.

“Remember anything from last night?” Sana shakes her head, opening her eyes to fine Momo smiling down at her.

“Oh really? You don’t remember the part when someone proposed to me?”

“What?!” Sana picks her head up, immediately regretting it as the pounding in her head grows. “Ouch.” 

“Oh yeah, some very very cute girl wanted me to be her wife.”

“Cute? I’m cute and you’re already married!” Sana picks Momo’s hand and points to her ring. “She didn’t see this?!”

“She was very convincing...i was considering it.” Sana suddenly gets serious.

“What?”

“Yeah, she was very beautiful...no gorgeous and she has a way with her words.”

“Momo this isn’t funny.”

“She swore to love me unconditionally.”

“I love you unconditionally!” Sana yells. Bringing her hands to her head and groaning. Momo laughs and Sana narrows her eyes at her.

“What’s so funny about someone proposing to you?”

“It was you dummy.” Sana mouth forms a little ‘o’ before they both start laughing. Sana ignoring her pain as she cover her faces with her hands. “You said you didn’t like my wife and i can do so much better.” 

“Oh god” Momo brings Sana’s hand down and they’re eyes locked.

“I love you. You know that, right?” Momo suddenly become serious but the warmth in her eyes never leave and now that Sana thinks about it, they never did. Momo always looked at her like Sana was the only thing they matter in the world. And if she asked, Momo would say she is.

“I love you.” Sana said it back just as sincerely as Momo. Sana doesn’t think she can ever get tried of saying it. Momo lips feel nice, warm, and gentle against hers and Sana feels her heart beat fast. 

When did she become so lucky?


End file.
